AdMach
usunięte brakujące hiperłącza'AdMach' (Advanced Machineries) jest głównym i de facto jedynym producentem sprzętu wojskowego w Federacji. Od strony prawnej można by je określić jako Państwowe Zakłady Zbrojeniowe. Nazwy kolejnych sektorów powstają od pierwszej litery najbliższego miasta oraz kolejnej liczby porządkowej. Historia AdMach powstał niemalże wraz z Federacja, by zaspokoić głód jej machiny wojennej. Początkowo zakłady te konkurowały z kilkoma innymi, lecz ostatecznie zyskały monopol branżowy głównie dzięki poparciu władz Fedearcji. Od tamtego czasu są częściowo zależne od państwa, a z powodu monopolu często ich fabryki są nachodzone przez inspekcje sprawdzające jakość produktów. Obecnym zarządcą AdMach jest Kharlez, który zyskał tę posadkę za okazanie swoich wysokich zdolności technicznych. Opis W opisie firmy posiadającej monopol na dane produkty dosyć ciężko rozpisać rzeczy typowe jak np: średnie zarobki, ceny, rabaty, konkurencja. Dlatego też wymienione zostaną i krótko rozwinięte następujące zagadnienie: Zasięg występowania AdMach posiada swe filie we wszystkich miastach Federacji, jak również kilka osobnych fabryk oraz poligonów z dala od zamieszkanych terenów, a na sprzyjającym terenie. Zwykle ich zakłady produkcyjne budowane są na, lub jeśli jest to nie możliwe w pobliżu złóż surowców mineralnych oraz źródła siły roboczej. Największe placówki AdMach znajdują się w pobliżu Metropolii, stanowiąc de facto jedną z jej dzielnic. W Dystrykcie znajduje się z kolei największa fabryka pod szyldem firmy, a to z powodu dostępności niemal niekończących się zasobów siły roboczej oraz surowców produkcyjnych. Tutaj również znajduje się siedziba zarządu firmy. Ostatnio prowadzone są rozmowy z władzami Federacji na temat możliwości włączenia miasta w zasięg wpływów AdMach, na którego mapach już i tak jest ono oznaczone jako "Sektor Fabryczny D-9". W Heganie znajdują się podziemne kompleksy wydobywczo-przetwócze, w których wykonuje się wiele produktów z Diertcylu. Siła robocza Głównie pracownikami AdMach są ludzie zatrudniani w ilościach hurtowych do obsługi urządzeń, lub składaniu wyrobów na linii produkcyjnej, chociaż to drugie częściej jest domeną Nie-ludzkich niewolników, gdyż monotonia tego typu pracy powoduje w dłuższym czasie uszkadzanie mięśni zbyt eksploatowanych oraz zanik tych nieużywanych. Na szczęście AdMach znalazło rozwiązanie wstrzykując im dożylnie "Wodę Życia" oraz kilka innych substancji wspomagających, dzięki którym są w stanie funkcjonować znacznie dłużej niż normalnie. Nie zmienia to faktu, że nawet jeśli umrą przy pracy, to przerabiani są na cyborgi mogące pracować jeszcze przez pewien czas, czyli mniej więcej tak długo, aż nie zaczną gnić (1-2 lat). Możliwości i zakres produkcji Z powodu, że zakłady AdMach zajmują często obszary porównywalne z małymi miasteczkami, to ich możliwości produkcyjne są znacznie większe niż fabryk o "normalnych" rozmiarach. Dodatkowo jakość wykonywanych produktów jest na względnie wysokim poziomie. Zakłady produkują zasadniczo wszelkiego rodzaju maszyny wojenne, jak również uzbrojenie, lub części do nich. Jednakże każda z placówek wyspecjalizowana jest w produkcji danego typu sprzętu bardziej niż innego, co za tym idzie "Zorza" wyprodukowana w Heganie będzie się nieznacznie różnic od tej wyprodukowanej w Metropolii. Poza tym spełniają oni wszelkie zamówienia Federacji. Jednostki Ochrony Mienia Gdyby AdMach był firmą prywatną, to zatrudniałby najemników, a że jest państwowy, to do jego ochrony przydzielone są oddziały Armi Federacji. Dokładnie rzecz biorąc 16 Batalion, który stał się już niemal utożsamiany z Korporacją. Poza tą potężną siłą bojową AdMach posiada również na stanie kilkaset cyborgów bojowych w każdej filii, które zapewniają należytą ochronę przed powstańcami, oraz w razie czego przytrzymają przeciwnika do czasu przybycia posiłków. Poza tym każdy nieludzki robotnik, dzięki specjalnym czipom wszczepianym w podstawę czaszki, może zostać użyty jako mięso armatnie. Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:Korporacje Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures